He's So Lovely
by elenilote
Summary: Fenris and Sebastian spend a night together


_Maker, but Fenris was a beautiful sight._ Those white lines of lyrium contrasting against the tan skin, the silky white hair that just begged to be touched. And there he is, sprawled on his bed, naked and wanton, skin flushed and shining eyes looking up at him.  
>Sebastian leans over and kisses the side of one trembling knee, the skin so soft and delicious there; he is rewarded with a moan from the elf.<p>

"Your skin... so soft, so beautiful… seeing you like this, takes my breath away."

Sebastian moves higher, covering the elf's slender body with his own. Fenris is eager, pliant under his kisses, and Sebastian relishes the feel of strong hands on his hips, he is sure to have bruises in the morning.

Fenris is panting, moaning, writhing under him – his skin is hot and the tattoos are glowing ever so faint, as they often do when the elf is excited. Sebastian grinds his hip just a little firmer on the elf's already-hard erection and feels his own desire building fast.  
>He disengages for just long enough to reach for the bottle of scented oil by the bedside. He opens the stopper and pours a liberal amount on his palm and fists himself, coating every inch. He replaces the stopper and tosses the bottle to the bed, only the tremor of his hands betraying his eagerness.<p>

Reaching down, Sebastian presses one finger against the other man's entrance, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Fenris's, wanting to see the elf's reaction. As he pushes in, Fenris bucks against his hand, his mouth opening in a wordless moan.

Leaning down to kiss the swollen, red lips he pushes in a second finger and presses them against the spot inside Fenris – just so . Fenris's reaction is almost violent, the way his hips rise from the bed and his nails dig into Sebastian's back so hard it might have drawn blood.

"Sebastian – please... please – now, I – I want you...oh-Maker-please-it's-too-much..." Fenris's voice is hoarse and as Sebastian continues his ministrations the elf's cries join together into a single incoherent moan.

Sebastian withdraws his fingers and pulls himself up, stops to brush the sweaty strands of white hair clinging to Fenris's forehead, tucking them behind a pointy ear. He pauses to caress the tip of one ear and whispers "I am going to fuck you. Turn around, on your belly now."

Fenris cannot move fast enough, flipping himself around and presenting that delicious, tanned ass. Sebastian trails an oily finger down the elf's spine and into the cleft between his buttocks, eliciting a delicious "yesss" from Fenris. The elf arches his back and pushes his ass against the other man in his need, groaning and pleading now. Sebastian relents and pushes in, all the way in one single thrust and it's oh-so-delicious! He sets a punishing pace, his desire threatening to overwhelm him.

He fucks Fenris remorselessly while the elf squirms and groans beneath him. Sebastian will not last much longer; he can feel his release building fast.

_Slap!_

Sebastian's hand connects with Fenris's ass with a resounding smack, making the elf yelp and, as Sebastian expected, push back eagerly for more.

_Slap!_ _Slap!_

A few more and Sebastian feels Fenris clench around him and the elf comes, shuddering, panting, crying his name. It is enough to push him over the edge as well and he spills himself inside Fenris, his fingers digging into the other man's hips.  
>He pulls back enough to allow Fenris to turn around and settles himself on top of the slender elf. Fenris's arms wrap around Sebastian as he leans his head on a lyrium-lined shoulder.<p>

"Thank you," he whispers to Fenris. "Thank you for allowing me this. You are a remarkable man; I wish you would reconsider my offer."  
>Fenris is silent, his hands stroking Sebastian's back soothingly, as one would calm a skittish horse. At last he speaks out, his voice rough and it seems to Sebastian that it catches slightly.<p>

"You are asking me now?" A small laugh, "All right, Sebastian Vael – I accept. I will come with you when you leave for your home."


End file.
